The Adventures of Johnny
by Jcc2135
Summary: My story w/h MANY crossovers, also 1st story ever; My Note inside, Also, Rating may change.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 - About the Story

Hi there people Jcc2135 here, w/h my 1st ever story for … and the Internet.

My series is going to be about me going to many universes like Ratchet and Clank, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, and More (by private message request or by surprise).

I will try to update if I have time to do so.

RE: There will be small updates to correct small stuff (grammar, spelling, etc.)

The Adventures of Johnny

Ch. 2 Out Now


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Mobius

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog; SEGA does

Unknown Zone, Planet Mobius

Johnny (Me): Hello Everyone, and Welcome to the 1st chapter of T.A.O.J. I am going to start off w/h in the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe; I am in a house witch I call the Author's Bucker and - *hears footsteps* who that outside my house, this place is hidden to the outside world *looks out window and sees Sonic at the door* Sonic!

Sonic: *taps on front door*Hello, anyone home

Johnny (Me): While I go "answer" the door, here's the chapter.

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Mobius

Mobius, A Nice Planet that has fallen under MANY close calls of takeovers, bad environment changes, and battles by the work of and other, however there many heroes that risk their lives to save it, but the main hero is Sonic the Hedgehog.

*An giant ship lands in an Island, 90 miles from Green Hill*

? : This place is perfect to start my new empire; began the base setup.

Robot: Right Away, Sir.

*Meanwhile in Mobius City*

Sonic: Looks like Eggman hasn't showed up in awhile

Tails: Yeah, I bet he's planning something big.

Sonic: Well, if he does we'll be ready.

Tails: Yeah, Just hope Eggman don't come out of the nowhere

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: Uh-oh, See you later Tails.

Tails: Bye, Sonic

Sonic: *runs off to hide*

Tails * thinking*: I just hope "everyone" makes it to the Tournament

*Back at ?'s Big Base Zone*

The Island, now called Big Base Zone, from a small island to a base "five times bigger than Eggman's" is the perfect base for ?'s empire

*In ?'s New Office*

? : How's the setup on new base?

Robot: Progress is on time, the base is 85% done and rising.

? : Good, but I this empire needs a name

Robot: What name do think it should be?

? : I played a game before, but don't remember what it was, but it has to do w/h Technomites; Wait! That's it, it will be called the Technomite Empire; after all you robots are green.

Robot: True

*the communicator beeps*

? : Yes, General.

General: We have detected a city 110 miles away, called Mobius City; should we send scouts

? : Yes, Go on ahead.

General: Yes, sir.

General: Scout Team!

*4 ninja-scout like robots show up, and 1 Commander shows up*

Scout Commander: Yes, General.

General: Go the city, and find out what you can.

Scout Commander: Yes, General.

*turns to the smaller scouts*

Scout Commander: To the Dropship

*the team goes to the hanger and is on their way to the city*


	3. Chapter 2 - Mobius City Intel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog; SEGA does

Johnny's Bucker, Planet Mobius

Johnny (Me): Hello Everyone, and Welcome to the 2nd chapter of T.A.O.J. Today am going to say "Hi" to Sonic w/h my pranking skills; be right back

"Two Hours Later"

Johnny (Me): Ok so when Sonic comes back (He left an hour ago by the way) he will step on the spring mat that will send him 200 ft. in the air when he will land in an big pie and be covered in pie filling; blueberry pie filling

"One Hour Later"

Sonic "thinking": I wonder if anyone is here this time

Sonic steps on the mat and flies off it

Sonic: WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic lands in the pie

Johnny (Me): "Laughs out loud"

Sonic comes out the pie

Sonic: Was that some kind of prank?

Johnny (Me): Yes; yes it was

Sonic: Ok nothing else right

Johnny (Me): Yep ; so want a tour of my house?

Sonic: Sure

Johnny (Me): While I give Sonic the tour, here's the chapter

Chapter 2 – Mobius City Intel

Dropship COM: We will be at Mobius City shortly

Scout Commander: Get Ready Team! ; When we get to the city put on your Human disguises

All 8 Scouts: Yes, Sir!

The Dropship:

Like the Star Wars Republic Dropship expect the paint but the white is light green and the stripes are yellow

Weapons: 2 Green Laser Machine Guns, Rapid Fire/Lock-on Missiles, and 2 Green Laser Cannons

Defense: Super Strong Shields/Armor and a Stealth Mode

*5 mins later*

Dropship COM: Arriving in Mobius City

Scout Commander: Lets Land

Dropship COM: Landing

*The Dropship lands in clean alleyway, the team departs w/h their human disguises on*

Scout Commander: *looks around* So this is Mobius City… not much here

Scout Beta: Wait, look at that billboard

*Come see Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends take place in The Tournament*

Scout Commander: Sounds Boring; let's see what else is there around *looks around*

*and Win A Chaos Emerald*

Scout Commander: Chaos, what!

Scout Gamma: Chaos Emerald *points to billboard showing a shiny green Chaos Emerald *

Scout Commander: Sounds NOT Boring; Let's enter the Tournament

Scout Delta: But Commander only one of us can enter

Scout Commander: …

Scout Epsilon: Well sir

Scout Commander: I'll enter

All Scouts: …

Scout Gamma: Well then

All Scouts: GOOD LUCK COMMANDER!

*The Commander heads off to the Tournament*

Scout Delta: Well now what do we do

Scout Epsilon: We could see what else there is in this city

Scout Gamma: So then we all agree

Scout Delta: Yes

Scout Epsilon: Sure

Scout Beta: Ok

*The scouts explore the city*

*Meanwhile when Sonic and friends make it to the Tournament*

Sonic: We made it

Tails: I wonder who I'm going to fight

Amy *thinking*: I just hope I don't have to fight sonic

Tails: Look, It looks like the leaderboard up there

Leaderboard:

1) Amy VS Shadow

2) Tails VS Sonic

3) Rouge VS Knuckles

4) Espio VS Omega

5) Big VS Vector

6) Cream VS -

Amy *thinking*: Oh NO, I'm DOOMED but not fighting Sonic

Tails: Looks like it's you and me Sonic

Sonic: Well then I'll just have to give it all takes

*Later when the Commander reaches the Tournament*

Tournament Official: Name sir *Look up*

Scout Commander: Umm Commander

*Looks around and sees an Scott Snap billboard ad

Scout Commander: Scott, Commander Scott

Tournament Official: Ok Commander Scott, Please Proceed to the Fighter's Entrance

*The Scout Commander is on his way*


End file.
